Not So Ordinary
by TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings
Summary: Kourtney Taggart was just a normal girl. That is, as normal as a fangirl can be. But her entire world is turned upside down when a "Ghost" shows up in her tree house during a Doctor Who marathon. Her life stops making any sense as she's thrown into the world of her idol, and tries to keep him from finding out what she knows. Can she make things better without tripping an alarm?
1. Doomsday

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to BBC, sadly, I only own my OC(s).**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, so if you don't like it don't read it or please tell me how I could improve, and if you do like it, please tell me that! I'll need a boost of confidence or constructive criticism if I am going to write anything else the best way I can! BTW, this story is going to be mostly 3** **rd** **person. I will tell you if the PoV changes. I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I didn't want to write a story that was long yet boring, so, you get what I can offer with my bad writing skills.**

Chapter 1

Kourtney was sitting outside in her treehouse with a scarf wrapped around her neck, and headphones on. Her IPod was clutched in her hands watching Doomsday, her heart breaking a little because she knows what is going to happen, this is one of the last times the Doctor will ever see Rose. Then, she looked up and blinked. What she saw couldn't be real, it's just her imagination running wild, The Army of Ghosts and Doomsday would never happen. But there it was, a "ghost" one of those horrible reminders that Doctor Who isn't always happy.

She rushed out of her treehouse towards the house. "Mom!" She yelled, "Mom, we _need_ to go to London now!" "And why would a 12 year old need to go to London for?" Her mother asked. Kourtney was always going on about how cool it would be to go to England because of Doctor Who. "Look outside ... Mom! It's exactly … the same as a … episode of Doctor … Who and I … want to help… out!" Kourtney panted as she got in her kitchen where her mom was.

A few months later

Kourtney had, eventually, convinced her mom that she should go to England because, A. the tickets would be free because of their sky miles, B. She could help stop the world from ending, and C. the "ghosts" were really starting to freak her mom out. They stayed in a hotel near Canary Wharf and Kourtney kept a 24 hour watch of the Powell Estate, where TARDIS was supposed to materialize.

After about 2 months there was a "ding" on her "TARDIS tracker" and Kourtney hopped out of her chair. She threw on her favorite pair of combat boots and ran out of the room, thundering down the halls like a stampede of elephants. She didn't stop until she was in front of the TARDIS, she looked up and just stared. The only reason she stopped was because the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie where coming back. She quickly made it look like she was walking in the park so that she could continue watching to find out what was happening. Kourtney saw them disappear into the depths of their blue box for a little bit, then saw the Doctor come running out looking like a ghost buster, it was the first time she had really smiled in a long time.

Kourtney leapt behind a bush, suddenly nervous, every thought about what was going to happen bombarded her calm cover. She shook the anxiety out of her mind and ran towards the Doctor who was powering up the triangle locator thing. The "ghost" appeared in it and Kourtney got there a second later saying rather quickly, "Right, so, that's a Cyberman and so are the others, from the universe Pete and Mickey are in. There's a void ship as well, and it's all at the Torchwood Tower… Oh! Aaand they're going to notice the disturbance soon so…" The Doctor just stared at her, his brown eyes widened and questioning. He stood there a few seconds doing his thing where he opens and closes his mouth a lot, then the "ghosts" disappeared.

"Right, so allons-y!" He grabbed Kourtney's hand, getting caught in the moment, and rushed into the TARDIS. He started running around, frantically pushing buttons, until the TARDIS started shaking and making its wonderful wheezing- groaning noise. As the Doctor was rambling about how he should say "allons-y" more, Kourtney was looking around, still slightly stunned, even though she knew about the TARDIS and the Doctor being real, it was still slightly hard for her to believe that she was really there. She had also gotten a stinging feeling in her chest as soon as she stepped into the TARDIS that she kept trying to ignore, but it just wouldn't go away. Finally the Doctor stopped rambling and noticed her walking around the TARDIS like it wasn't completely mind-blowing. "Wait, how did you get in here?" He asked her, not realizing that he had brought her in with him. "Um, technically I was kidnapped by you, you no good child thief!" She exclaimed with a fake look of disappointment on her face. "And," she continued, "You don't even have that great of a place either." The Doctor just stood there, "Impersonating a goldfish now are you?" She added, "I'd give you first place." Just then they arrived at Torchwood Tower and the Doctor noticed that there were soldiers stationed around them. "Well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase." The Doctor then turned to Rose and added, "Stay in here, look after Jackie and the little girl." "I'm not looking after my mum!" Rose argued. "And I'm not that little!" Kourtney retorted. "Well you brought her." The Doctor replied, ignoring Kourtney. "I was kidnapped!" Jackie defended. Rose quickly got in front of the door, suddenly worried about the Doctor's safety. "Doctor, they've got guns." She reminded him, "And I haven't, making me the better person. They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine!" The Doctor explained as he moved Rose out of the way. He walked out, raising his hands in surrender.

Yvonne Hartman then came into the room, "Oh marvelous! Oh very good! Superb, happy day!" She said, clapping. "Um, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm… the Doctor." "Oh I should say! Hooray!" She exclaimed, starting another sound of clapping. "You've heard of me then?" The Doctor half-asked. "Well of course we have," Yvonne continued in a quieter tone, "And I could say, if it weren't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS!" She ended, creating yet another round of applause. The Doctor eventually got them to stop, and asked, "An… an… and you are?" "Oh plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one to travel alone. The Doctor and his companion, that's a patent isn't it, right?" The Doctor looked at her blankly so she continued, "Oh there's no point hiding anything, not from us. So where is she?" "Yes, sorry! Good point!" The Doctor said, reaching into the TARDIS, "She's just a bit shy, that's all! Here she is, Rose Tyler!" He Grabbed Jackie and pulled her out. "She's not the best I've ever had, bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins, and all that. And just last week, she stared into the heart of the time vortex and aged 57 years, but she'll do." "I'm 40!" Jackie practically hissed back. "Deluded, bless. I'd like to trade her in, do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well I say very good, I mean not bad. Well I say not bad…" He said scrunching up his face, remembering her tea. "Anyway, lead on allons-y! But not too fast, her ankle's going." I'll show you where my ankle's going!" She threatened as they walked out of the room.

Inside the TARDIS, Rose was listening intently, then ran straight to the monitor to look out for the Doctor's instructions. All of a sudden, they started moving and Rose started freaking out. "Doctor, Doctor! Where are we going! We can't go anywhere, we need the Doctor!" "Rose, calm down, Torchwood is just moving us because they think that they own the TARDIS now." Kourtney said, rubbing Rose's back in circles, the way her mom did when she needed to calm down. She spotted the Doctor on the monitor and told Rose to peak her head out of the doors to get a plan from the Doctor. Rose popped her head out and then quickly popped back in a few seconds later. "Psychic paper, psychic paper." She said under her breath as she dug around in the Doctor's coat pockets. "You do know that psychic paper won't work, right?" Kourtney asked, getting bored. "Everyone at Torchwood is trained to resist psychic manipulation." Rose looked her in the eyes, and said miserably, "Have you got a better idea? Because I'm not normally the bright one around here, and I have to try something." Kourtney gave her and apologetic look, "Sorry, I just feel like I'm missing out on the action, and I would really be much more pleasant if the pounding in my head would stop." After that, things went without a hitch, they talked until the TARDIS stopped being moved and got out, throwing on lab coats to blend in.

They got passed everyone without being stopped, managed to find the room they wanted, and got in without any problems. Their good luck didn't last very long, however, Kourtney was right (of course) and the worker saw right through their plan. He ordered a man to check the locks, the man turned around, revealing that he was Mickey, but motioned for Rose to stay quiet.

"Yvonne I think you should see this, we've got a couple visitors," The worker (not Mickey) said through the earpiece. "I don't know who they are, but funnily enough they arrived at the same time as the Doctor. He sat them in front of his computer to show Yvonne who they were. Then Yvonne asked the Doctor, "They yours?" While he shook his head, "I've never seen them in my life." "Good then we can have them shot." Yvonne countered, not buying it. Kourtney started feeling dizzier as the pain in her head and chest got overpowering. She dug her nails into her upper arm, lessening the pain everywhere else so that she wouldn't scream. The pain finally got to be too much, and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was the Doctor admitting to know them.

Kourtney finally came to her senses because of the sound of door being blasted off of their hinges. The first thing that she noticed was that instead of hearing her heart beat in her ears, she was hearing a beat of four, much like the sound that haunted her thoughts some long sleepless nights. She looked around for the master, hoping that she hadn't gone mad quite yet.

Then, she noticed what was going on around her, gun fire, running, and screaming filled her ears and eyes. She then saw something else completely, going alongside she saw the Doctor being forced to touch the arc. But there was no time to lollygag (dilly dally), so she ran out of the room and saved her questions for later.

Once safely on the run, Kourtney allowed herself to get lost in thought, not noticing that Rose was worrying about her and Jackie, or that Mickey was being reassured by the Doctor that it was okay that he touched the arc. The thing that caught her attention was Jackie being reunited with her long lost husband. Her favorite line in the episode was coming up, and she wasn't going to miss it for the world! "…it made me rich." "I don't care about that… How rich?" "Very." "I don't care about that… How very?" At that Kourtney started laughing a little along with everyone else.

After a heartwarming hug the Doctor sneaked in to the main area, went up to a box while the fight between his enemies was raging on, and took the magnetic clamps. "Override roof mechanism," cried the screechy voice of a Dalek. The Daleks flew up with the genesis arch and they all rushed to the stairs, but Kourtney already knew that the elevator would be used, so she went there instead.

They got to the top without a problem and looked out the windows. "Time Lord Science," the Doctor and Kourtney said slowly, at the same time, "it's bigger on the inside." "The Time Lords put the daleks in there, what for?" Mickey asked. "It's a prison ship." The Doctor answered. "How many daleks?" Rose asked next. "Millions," The Doctor said grimly.

The daleks spread out and started exterminating all life forms as the Cybermen shot at them. That's when the Doctor kicked into motion, and everything became a blur. Kourtney was overwhelmed by everything going on inside and outside her head, so she stepped back and let the Doctor, Rose, Jackie, and the people from the other dimension handle everything.

Kourtney's head was a mess, she was seeing multiple things at once, and it was so bizarre that she couldn't even attempt to explain it. Then there was the whole beat of four thing. She was feeling the same rhythm that drove the Master mad, and the thought that kept circling back was that she had two hearts, but dismissed the thought immediately. She could NOT have two hearts, she even checked every morning when she woke up!

Just as she dismissed the thought again, the Doctor threw on his 3D glassed and Kourtney laughed. She always loved this part, even though it moved so fast paced and was right before you got REALLY depressed. "Isn't anyone going to ask what's with the glasses?" Kourtney beat the Doctor to asking. "What's with the glasses?" Rose asked. "I can see!" The Doctor responded, right as Kourtney mumbled, "He can see."

Kourtney knew everything that would happen next, so she simply zoned out, not wanting to cry in front of her favorite TV show's real, live, people! Her thoughts consumed her for about the hundredth time today. She became more and more worried each time she let herself get lost in thought, but when Rose came back she snapped out again, ready to help as much as she could. The Doctor set up his plan and Kourtney was forgotten as the Doctor joked around with Rose. Almost crying, Kourtney watched the two play around for the last time in years. Doomsday, though almost over, still would cause more pain and suffering.

Rose, the Doctor, and Kourtney were all standing in position, ready to open the breach. The Doctor and his faithful companion put the magna clamps on the wall, "Press the red button!" The Doctor said. They switched the levers on, and held on tight while Kourtney stood over to the side, by Rose. The Daleks and Cybermen flew into the void, no problems arose and Doomsday was finally ending!

Then, out of the blue, a Dalek bumped into the lever on Rose's side. Kourtney acted without thinking, speeding over to the lever and putting it vertical without a problem, having never been through the void. But then another Dalek got its bearing before being sucked into the void, and shot were Rose was holding on. Startled, Rose let go and was pulled towards the breach screaming bloody murder. But time seemed to slow for Kourtney, Rose was being pulled in slow motion as she calculated what angle Rose was falling at, the force behind the pull, how much force it would take to pull her back to the clamp, and the percent chance that her plan would be effective. Only seconds after Kourtney started calculating she had all of her answers, and knew that her plan would normally have a 0.000000173502% chance of working, but that didn't matter to her, all she needed was a chance. She leapt after Rose grabbed her hand, and started pulling her back. She had made it back to the clamp when she screamed, it felt as though she was burning from the inside out, the fire starting in her head and chest. Kourtney pulled herself and Rose up to the magna clamp and looked over at the Doctor, his face twisted in worry, fear, and confusion, she looked back at her task, deciding to ask what was puzzling him later. She pulled Rose's hand towards the clamp, but Rose's fingers slipped. The Doctor and Kourtney screamed out in horror as Rose fell towards the void again. Kourtney tried to make way towards Rose, but fell, her energy used up, and the strength she had found gone. Kourtney cried, a failure after getting so close to success. Pete quickly jumped back, caught Rose and disappeared to Pete's world again, saving Rose from death.

The breach sealed, locking the worlds apart, and the Doctor went to the wall, grieving. Kourtney walked up to the Doctor, and ended up gently saying, "Rose is doing the same thing, you know?" The Doctor just looked at her, confused, trying to figure out the strange young girl who blacked out and almost saved Rose in the same couple of hours. It just didn't follow any logic.

The Doctor lingered at the wall for a little bit longer, then turned to the young enigma. Kourtney was feeling dizzy, and leaned heavily on the wall waiting for the wave of disorientation to pass. The Doctor noticed, and sat her down. Once she realized he was worried, she tried to reassure him, "I'm FINE, no reason to worry about me, that's been happening a lot today." He only got more worried about that last part and started giving her a check-up. First he looked in her eyes and was startled to find that they were exactly TARDIS blue, with a little gold around the pupil. He quickly shrugged it off, and continued, pulling out his stethoscope. He listened to her heart, and jumped back, suddenly on high alert. Kourtney looked at the Doctor as he jumped back, scared. "What's wrong Doctor?" She asked, genuinely curious. He snapped at that and asked with cold fury, "What are you?" Kourtney shivered, that calm fury in his voice was enough to make her want to curl up in a ball and die right then in front of him, but she worked up enough determination to reply, "What do you mean, human, of course!" "Then WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO HEARTS?!" He demanded, so close to going into the Oncoming Storm level of anger. Kourtney freaked out, not even caring about the Doctor's anger, how did she have two hearts? What happened to her? She was slipping into hysterical panic inside, but outside she looked calm, almost angry. "Do you really think that humans can't have two hearts?!" She asked, sounding outraged. He softened, he never really researched if humans could have two hearts. Kourtney, on the other hand, had done a lot of research on said topic. She launched into explaining, having not gotten to with her boring friends, and always wanting to teach someone about such a thing. "Humans, although not naturally born that way, can have two hearts. This is called a piggyback heart, which is attached to the original heart that is too weak to support the whole body." The Doctor put his hands up in surrender, admitting his fault of judgement. They talked a bit longer, as friends, not enemies. Then the Doctor Lead her back into the TARDIS, which hummed upon their arrival.

Kourtney stood across from the Doctor for a while before asking where a room she could use was. He directed her to a door that was TARDIS blue, then walked back to the console room. He eyed the scanner, questioning the results he got back from the scan of Kourtey.

 **A/N: Again, constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Please review so I can make the story Better!**

 **~Dreamer**


	2. Speaking with Rose and The Runaway Bride

**Disclaimer: If I could own Doctor Who, I would, however I am far too young, and I don't think BBC would give it over to a youngling like me! Also, BBC has to make a ton of money from it, no way would they give it up!**

 **A/N: Do you like this, do you not like this, and I'd really like to know! Just take a second out of your day to say, "Hey, you know, this isn't too bad, but you could do blah, blah, and blah, to improve this piece." I'd be really happy if you did. Anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 2

Kourtney's PoV

I sat in the hallway looking at that door for about an hour. So, around half of my brain was like, "Hey dummy, this is your dream come true! Open the door already!" But the other half was like "It's not for you, you'll be rejected and not seeing that room will make leaving easier." So naturally I sat there while my head and hearts pounded, driving myself more insane than ever before. That is, until a voice popped into my head. _**Calm down my child, you will be okay**_ _._ The voice was more like soothing ocean waves, and I felt my hearts slow down their overly rapid pace. _Who are you?_ I asked back, already somehow knowing the answer. _**The TARDIS, although I think you already knew that.**_ She responded warmly, as if a gentle mother.

Sitting on the hard floor suddenly seemed extremely idiotic, and I opened the door to my new room. As expected, it was my dream room, everything exactly how I had wanted my old room to look. Floor to ceiling book shelves on one wall filled with every book I have read and want to read, spring green walls with an accent wall that looked like a bunch of different shades of leaves. On the other wall there were my favorite inspirational quotes, and paintings that I adore. The bed was a twin four poster with a green comforter that matched the accent wall, with a canopy that was darker green. There was an antique wardrobe (bigger on the inside) that was a nice dark oak color. I had wood floors of the same color, and a large floor pillow that could be stored under my bed. I walked into the bathroom, and was astonished! It was a perfect Hufflepuff yellow, and had a homey feeling. There were Hufflepuff crests, and towels that looked like the scarves! A large shower was in one corner, with a Jacuzzi tub next to it. There was one closet with extra towels, one sink, and all of my toiletries were already set up.

Deciding to clean out all of the sweat and rubble, I had a quick, cold shower, and I changed into newly found clothes. I had a pair of brown leather combat boots, dark wash jeans, a dark green, short sleeved T-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. I walked back to my bathroom to do my hair, and for the first time since Doomsday, looked at myself in the mirror. I yelped and jumped backwards at what I saw! My hair had become more golden, less pale blonde, and my eyes had changed from their blue-grey-green, into startling TARDIS blue with speckles of gold here and there. A strangled noise came from my mouth, and my hands flew to my head. If I didn't stop thinking in so many directions soon, I was sure to land up in an insane asylum muttering nonsense. Luckily, my dear Sexy was there to help. _**Don't worry my little fledgling, those were merely an unexpected outcome of the conversion.**_ _What did you do?_ I responded, trying not to let my panic show. _**Everything is fine, there is no need to worry. I simply did something every TARDIS knew they could do, but very few ever did.**_ Still a little unsure and queasy, I ask, _and what is that?_ _ **We are able to convert one person in our lifetime to become half TARDIS.**_ Wait a moment, did she just say HALF TARDIS! What on, or off of, Earth does that mean! I started out this mess completely, 100% human. Now I'm walking around on an alien ship, sharing half of my DNA with it! _What do you mean?!_ I shoot back, but being the enigma she is, the only response I get is, _**all will be revealed in good time.**_ Oh, well thanks for that insight.

An hour or two later I find myself walking in my wardrobe, trying to find Narnia. I know, typical fangirl response to a bigger on the inside wardrobe. But, as I turn to head back, I realize that The Doctor never said goodbye to Rose, he got too mixed up with my peculiar situation. I bolt out of the wardrobe, grab my glasses (that the TARDIS somehow got from my house), and sprint all the way to the console room. The Doctor is lost in thought, looking at the scans from earlier, trying to figure out what I am. I poke him in the shoulder until he looks up. "What are you doing?" He asks, startled. "Oh, weeellllll, you never really got a chance to say goodbye to Rose, and I thought that there's got to be a way to send a message of some sort…" I end up trailing off, not wanting to ramble. He looks like a kicked puppy for a second, but then a smirk works its way across his features. "I suppose, if you're brilliant, and I am, there is a way," he states smugly. For the next long period of time we did a lot of complex math and science, with the TARDIS helping me quite a bit, until he was ready.

I've never understood the saying "here goes nothing," because you never put nothing into something you try, I've always thought of it as "here goes everything." So that's what I said, we really did put everything into this chance for The Doctor, and I wasn't going to overlook that fact. If I didn't put my heart and soul into this project, it would be a disgrace to my name. After all, The Doctor (it doesn't matter which) and Rose are my OTP. The Doctor made the finishing touches, and the final goodbye started. I could hear it, but Rose could not see me, and I couldn't see her. Rose's first question resounded through the Tardis, "Where are you?" "Inside the Tardis." The Doctor replied quickly. "There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost," Rose mentions solemnly. "Hold on." The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image. "Can I?" "I'm still just an image. No touch." The Doctor replies, keeping the solemn mood from before. "Can't you come through properly?" Rose inquires. "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." "So?" The Doctor chuckles a little before changing the subject, "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" "We're in Norway." "Norway. Right." "About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Darlig Ulv Stranden'." "Dalek?" The Doctor questions in alarm. "Darlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay," She pauses, before breaking out in tears, "How long have we got?" "About two minutes." "I can't think of what to say!" "You've still got Mister Mickey, then?" "There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby." "You're not?" The Doctor asks, assuming that she's pregnant. "No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way." "And what about you? Are you?" "Yeah, I'm back working in the shop." "Oh, good for you." "Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens." "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth," he says, almost happily. Then he falls into a softer tone, "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." "Am I ever going to see you again?" "You can't." "What're you going to do?" "Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords." "On your own," Rose paused before saying, "I, I love you." "Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-," The hologram cuts out, and I notice that a single tear runs down each cheek.

I walk up to him, and give him a pat on the back. My own cheeks damp with tears. I know what I wish I could do, but that would be impossible. Then again, I thought that it was impossible for me to have two hearts. I did my best to focus, every fiber in by being straining. If I had two hearts, then I must be able to do other things, or else being half Tardis wouldn't be a big deal. _Please help me with this!_ I called for the Tardis's help. _**I will do my best.**_ Well, that's better than a no. My hands tingled, and then I could see Rose, sobbing in Jackie's arms. I reach out and push, my brain burning, I faintly hear The Doctor gasp, then Rose exclaim happily. After that I hear The Doctor finish his sentence, something I thought would never happen. I pull him back, knowing that my energy was almost drained. The last thing I see before passing out from exhaustion is The Doctor smiling faintly.

I wake up to see the Tardis is empty, I'm just strewn across the seat next to the console. My head is pounding from using so much energy, so I head to the kitchen. Once there I find enough to make broccoli cheddar soup, I throw that together and leave it to cook, while I go scope out where we are in The Runaway Bride. I determine that we're before they go to see the creation of Earth, then head back to eat my soup. I feel much better after finishing the soup, my head stopped pounding about halfway through, and my muscles stopped feeling so strained a little bit after. I take a quick shower to feel more awake, then put on the same outfit as before, after all, it never go dirty. I chose a book off the bookshelf, The Iron Trial, then rethink it and grab the other four books in the series as well. I walk back to the console room, and sit down to read and wait.

Three quarters of the way through the first book, Donna and The Doctor jog into the Tardis, The Doctor rambling about the formation of the Earth. "Hello," I say, "Mind explaining what's going on here?" "I told you I didn't kidnap her!" The Doctor exclaims. Donna looks at him dubiously, "I'll believe it when I hear it from her." I try to keep from smiling, I'm definitely not going to defend him on this one! "I mean, he did drag me in here!" I say innocently. He glares at me, but I just shoot back the puppy eyes. "And she's American! What do you do, travel space and kidnap girls!" Donna says, looking disgusted. "Don't worry, Donna, I'm joking. Sort of," I half reassure her. They both look at me, asking silent questions. "What?" I ask, as it seems they're not going to voice their confusion. "I never told you my/her name," they respond I unison. "Oh, that makes sense," I say, mentally scolding myself for being so stupid. "Aren't you two in the middle of something?" I ask, trying, and succeeding to change the subject. When they leave, I am not up to another adventure. I'm much too worried I'll do something that will give away the fact that I know what is going to happen, I'm not quite sure how to answer the resulting questions. I tell them I'm just going to stay here, and grab my books to head back to my room.

When The Doctor gets back, I know the rest of the episode turned out basically the same. Hopefully he doesn't remember my slip up earlier, but luckily it seems like he hasn't remembered it so far. I'll have to be more careful if I don't want to be exposed in the future, though. He won't fall for that again.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Dreamer**


	3. Smith, Taggart, and Jones- The Beginning

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything familiar. I only own my OC and any changes she may make to the plot of this amazing show. The rest belongs to BBC.**

 **A/N: Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this update, I write this before I even start the rest of the chapter, so I don't know how long this took to write. Have fun with the newest installment! (Happy New Year! Hope 2018 is a good one for you all!)**

Chapter 3

3rd Person PoV

The Doctor was thoroughly confused by the newest addition to the Tardis crew. She had two hearts, knew Donna's name before anyone told her, and she had to have been responsible for his extended time with Rose. No one else was there, after all. But how could a self-proclaimed human do that? As he fiddled with the monitor, he remembered the scan he had taken earlier. He pulled it back up, having a clearer mind to truly analyze the data. He looked it over, throwing on his brainy specs, scrutinizing every little detail. The first thing to really jump out at him was the obvious non-human level of brain activity. Her prefrontal cortex was in an insanely high state of flux, it must've been taking in and processing data kilometers per second. She couldn't even be conscious of many of the observations she was making at that rate. The second thing to catch his attention was the DNA analysis. Part of it was fairly normal, regular human genes from obviously human parents. But every strand of DNA had foreign parts fused together with it, one particular group of strands had characteristics for telepathy. Then he looked at the overall species conclusion.

He scratched his head, knowing what he saw wasn't what he thought it was. There had to be another explanation to what the monitor said. There's no way that this was possible! He set orders for another scan of her to be taken. A couple minutes after, the results came in. Nothing different! Clearly labeled at the bottom, species: 50% Human DNA, 50% Tardis DNA. He blinked rapidly, unbelieving of what was right in front of his eyes. He sprinted down to the library, hoping that more answers would await him there.

Meanwhile, in her room, Kourtney was seeking answers to the same question. _What did you do?_ She asked the Tardis. _**I already told you, my fledgling. I made you half you, half like me.**_ The Tardis responded. __ _Yeah, yeah, I know that, but how?_ _ **You know of the Chameleon Arch, yes?**_ _Yeah, but what does that have anything to do with this?_ _ **Every Tardis has the ability to use her own DNA to change being of their choosing to be like them. This uses the same technology of the Chameleon Arch, rewriting your DNA, but instead of changing completely, it leaves half the same as it was before. This results in one normal, human heart, and one heart that pumps time energy from The Eye of Harmony through your system.**_ She explains, still leaving Kourtney with one major question. _But why did you choose me? I'm just a normal 12 year old girl, and you can only do it once!_ _ **You seem to believe that your existence is insignificant to the world, but that is not the case. Everyone is important, including you, and one of the reasons I chose you is because of your wish for others to have enjoyable lives. I also saw how much you wanted to help my thief, he needs someone to save him occasionally, whether he wants to admit it or not. Your foreknowledge will help with that, I suppose. However, I chose you for who you are, not what you know.**_ _I don't think I was really the right choice, but I'm flattered, and will try to uphold the high image you have of me._ She says, chuckling awkwardly afterwards. _**You must travel soon, find out what is different and what is the same. I do not know anything about the results, only the process. All I know is that you will exhaust easily when using time energy, as you did when you gave my thief more time with his bad wolf. But I believe that will get better as you use it more. Go now, adventure awaits!**_

Kourtney ran down the halls towards the console room. When she passed the library, perhaps by sheer coincidence, The Doctor happened to be looking up from the book he was searching to find answers in. As a result, he called out, "Kourtney! Stop for a minute!" This caused Kourtney to skid to a stop, trip, and crash into the wall in front of her. Her only response was to laugh uncontrollably, as The Doctor stared at her, mouth open. "That looked like it hurt, why are you laughing?" He asked, genuinely confused and concerned. All Kourtney could do was put her hand out, signaling for a minute to calm down. Once she was able to form full sentences without laughing again, Kourtney explained, "It probably should've hurt, but I'm so clumsy that most injuries don't really bother me anymore. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I've been running around on a sprained ankle for the last couple of months, but it happens so often that I don't really care all that much." The Doctor looked at her sternly, as a father would when scolding their child for being irresponsible. "What do you think you're doing, getting injured and not telling anyone? You could end up with a concussion! Or, even worse, have broken bones heal incorrectly! Go to the med bay, we're getting you fixed up!" The Doctor then pulled her through the hallways, muttering angrily the whole way.

Once The Doctor was fully satisfied with her state of health, they got back to business. They walked back down to the library, and sat in chairs across from each other. After a moment of anticipating silence, The Doctor cleared his throat, and asked, "Are you really sure you're completely human?" Kourtney paused, gauging his tone and mood. Once she was satisfied that he was not mad, she responded, "No, however I wasn't lying before when I said as far as I knew, I was human. It's a very recent development." He puzzled that over, before carefully wording his next question, "How did you notice that you weren't human?" Kourtney didn't really know how to respond, her first instance of noticing something was off was when Mickey touched the Dalek, but there was also when she realized she had two hearts, and when the Tardis talked to her. She didn't know which answer was the right one to use. "Well, I felt that something was off during the events of Doomsday, but I didn't really accept it until the Tardis spoke to me and explained," she cut off, knowing that, if she continued she would give him something to be suspicious about. After detailed recounts of those moments and more questions, The Doctor finally satisfied his curiosity, and headed down to the console room.

As arrived at their destination, The Doctor checked the Tardis, looking for an adventure. He spotted something from 2008 Earth, a hospital with strange energy readings. He looked over to Kourtney, "So, how about an adventure? I've got a suspicious hospital we could check out!" Kourtney perked up, happy that she could a part of Smith and Jones, one of her many favorites. "Let's go investigate!" She responded, ready to meet Martha. Only to laugh as they were thrown to the ground, hurtling through the time vortex.

The Tardis stopped shaking, and they landed off to the side of the Royal Hope Hospital. "So, Doctor, how are we going investigate a hospital? I'm pretty sure they have security, and are fairly good at keeping people out," Kourtney said, hoping he'd actually have a plan. "Why, of course!" He exclaimed, "You can fake being sick, and I'll be a visitor for you, then go poking around!" Kourtney could see the gears turning in his head, planning out where he could go once he got in, leading to the one issue in his plan, "You're a child, uggggg! This is why my companions are always adults, they have the ability to be independent! You need a parent or guardian to sign you in… I guess I can pretend to be your dad?" Kourtney blanched at the thought, it would work, but it would be super weird for The Doctor to pretend that she was his daughter. Seeing no real fault in his plan, she shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose it's worth a shot!"

A couple Sonics to the computer system later, Kourtney 'Smith' was in a hospital bed with her father 'John Smith' sitting in a chair besides her, wringing his hands. Most would look at them and assume that The Doctor was simply worrying about his daughter's health, unbeknownst to them, he was anxiously awaiting his chance to leave her side. Luckily for him, Mr. Stoker had just arrived with the medical students. "Now then, Miss Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr. Stoker asked Kourtney. "Not as bad as yesterday, but still not too great," was her answer, knowing that The Doctor said something similar when he did this, and it turned out okay. "Kourtney Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha looked at Kourtney, and seemed to recognize her. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She asked, remembering seeing Kourtney and The Doctor outside on her way there. "Sorry? I can't say I remember going outside," Kourtney said, thankful that she knew what Martha was talking about. On Chancellor Street this morning? You and your father came up to me, he took off his tie," She continued, now confused. "Why would I do that?" The Doctor asked, while Kourtney responded, "Not me, I've been here, in bed, all morning. Ask the nurses." Martha looked even more confused, before Mr. Stoker interrupted, "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Martha sheepishly looked back at him to apologize, "Sorry. Right."

After Martha turned back, she took her stethoscope out and listened to Kourtney's chest. Her eyes widened when she heard two heartbeats, and she moved the stethoscope to try and figure out what was going on. Kourtney giggled and winked at Martha, still wondering how she would ever get used to having two hearts. Mr. Stoker, however, was not impressed and voiced his displeasure, "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" She scrambled to find a diagnosis, finally saying, "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Mr. Stoker only looked more disappointed, and replied, "That is a symptom not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He then grabbed the clipboard, and got shocked by the metal clip. When the medical students saw this, they all started sharing how strange it was that the same thing happened to them throughout the day. Mr. Stoker reasoned, "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" The Doctor perked up, answering, "Benjamin Franklin!" Mr. Stoker, acting as a game show host, said, "Correct!" Whilst The Doctor decided to continue, "My mate, Ben. That was-," Only to be cut off by Kourtney jabbing him in the side. She then rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, and explained sheepishly, "Heh, sorry, muscle spasm!"

Mr. Stoker moved on, muttering about how strange that family seemed, as Kourtney and The Doctor argued quietly. "Oh stop your whining, you were going to say you were there with Ben Franklin! Mr. Stoker would not hesitate to send you to a psychiatric," Kourtney said, at wits end with how childish he was acting about her jabbing him in the side. "But," he said in a quiet, whiny voice, "You didn't have to hit me!" Kourtney only huffed and gestured for him to leave, "Go explore, that's what you're here for. You're a hazard to my health." He left, still pouting like a kid whose mom had just taken away his favorite stuffed animal. Kourtney then turned to the window, and watched the unnatural rain fall.

Not long after The Doctor sulked away, the rain started to go upwards. Kourtney noticed right away, and rushed off to change out of her hospital gown. Once that was done, she ran back to the, Orthopedic Ward, where she figured The Doctor would end up. By the time she got there, The Doctor was already talking to Martha, "-good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" Martha responded, slightly confused, "Martha." Kourtney ran up to the two doctors, and contributed, "And it was Jones, right? Don't mind him if does anything weird, it's his nature." Martha chuckled lightly, then tried to cover it up with a fake cough. The Doctor just looked at them in mock hurt, before acting like Kourtney didn't say anything, "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" Another medical student interrupted by saying, "We can't be!" Resulting in The Doctor adding her to his list of 'People Not Worth My Time' and saying, "Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or-," then got cut off by Martha responding, "By the patients' lounge, yeah." Kourtney grabbed one hand from each, started pulling them along, and offered over her shoulder, "So, who wants to go out to get some fresh air?"

Kourtney threw open the doors, causing Martha to flinch, her brain still unable to believe that they would have air. They all instinctively take a surprised breath, Martha's face scrunches up, "We've got air, how does that work?" Kourtney looks up at The Doctor, seeing that he has his thinking face on, not hearing Martha's question. She sighs, annoyed that she's going to have to fill in for him whilst he's off in la la land. "Just be happy that it does," she says, remembering The Doctor's lines for this particular conversation. Martha turns to her, suddenly looking mad, "If you didn't know that there would be air out here, then why did you rush out here!" Kourtney looked down, frustration apparent, as she mentally kicks herself for not just telling The Doctor about her foreknowledge. But she's nothing if not stubborn, so she quickly tries to find a good excuse. "I had a hunch?" She shrugs, cringing at how stupid that sounded. "You mean to tell me that you risked all three of our lives because you 'had a hunch'? That makes no sense once so ever, if you're going to risk anyone's life, make sure you ask them first, okay?" Martha exclaims, the words falling from her mouth in a rush, getting softer towards the end. Kourtney looks down, abashed at her rubbish excuse.

And that's the very beginning of the mess that would soon to spiral out of control.

 **A/N: Sorry this took forever to update, and for the cop out end. This was just an absolutely exhausting chapter to write, and I needed a way to post something so people didn't start thinking I had died or quit. Yes, I'm still writing this, and the rest should (hopefully) come soon. I have no good excuse for my lack of updates, other than I'm lazy, and writers block is horrible. I'd like to give a huuuge thank you to** **FandomUnleashed204** **and** **LknowsAll10** **for making this one of their favorited stories,** **SilverStar03-2.0** **and** **ItachiandYuki** **for following this story, and** **LknowsAll10** **for reviewing. Really means the world to me that people showed interest in my story! I know most people don't even read these, but I need to express my gratitude somehow. Bye bye my darlings!**

 **~Dreamer**


End file.
